


Boydle of my Dreams

by allmilhouse



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Dreaming, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: In his dreams, Teddy is Handsome Lifeguard #3, his character from The Deepening: 3-Deepening. Charged with keeping the beach, and Bob, safe from the dangerous shark threatening their community, Teddy becomes the hero he always knew he could be.





	Boydle of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by s3e6 The Deepening. Also it's canon (s3e15) that Teddy thinks Bob's last name is Burgers, so like, don't @ me. Can you tell I live nowhere near a beach??(rescue buoy is the first google result for 'red thing that lifeguards carry'. I don't know if there's a more common term for it)

It was a perfect day on the beach. The sun was shinning, the waves were lapping at the gorgeous sand, and families were having fun. Teddy lifted his sunglasses and looked around proudly, admiring the view. Not a problem in sight. He leaned against the ladder to his lifeguard chair, enjoying the sunshine, and the calm breeze blowing through his hair. 

"Another beautiful day," he murmured to himself. 

"All thanks to you," a voice called out.

Teddy looked around until he found the source- Bob was suntanning a few steps away. He was laying on his side, kind of seductively, except the hamburger patterned beach towel he was reclining on ruined the mood a little. But it wouldn't be Bob if he wasn't a little cheesy. He wore nothing but short bathing trunks, and Teddy gave him an approving once-over. 

"Well, well, well. Bob Burgers. The handsome beach loafer."

"Like what you see?" Bob asked in a low voice as Teddy approached him.

Teddy nodded coolly, staring off into the horizon. "I see a lot of things, Bob. And I do like most of them."

"Uh-huh. And are any of them lying on this beach?"

Teddy glanced down, and saw Bob was moving over to make space for him on the towel. Well. A few minutes of relaxation couldn't hurt. He sat down next to Bob, but still looked away, his eyes fixed attentively down the beach, always on guard. 

Bob sat up and pressed himself up against Teddy's back, his hands reaching around to grasp at Teddy's chest. 

"Always on duty, Teddy. Always the hero. What would we do without you?" he said, awestruck, fingers roaming up and down Teddy's chiseled chest. 

"You'll never be without me," Teddy replied seriously. "I will always be here to protect the patrons, and the beach, from harm."

"Oh Teddy," Bob gasped, turning the lifeguard around to kiss him. He pulled Teddy down on top of him, and they kissed as a large wave engulfed them both. But mere water couldn't separate them. Bob's admiration for Teddy was too strong to let anything pull them apart, and he refused to let go of his hero. And Teddy loved Bob just as much, lovingly caressing his face and arms when they did break for air. They could do this all day, Teddy knowing exactly where to touch to make Bob come completely undone- until a distant yelling brought Teddy back to his senses.

"SHARK!" 

The scream echoed down the whole beach, causing ripples of panic in the crowd. In a flash Teddy was on his feet, his red rescue buoy in his hand, as he raced towards the commotion. A semi-circle had formed in the middle of the beach, with everyone facing the water, as a distant shark's fin began to take shape. 

"Everyone, stand back. I've got this under control," Teddy announced to the crowd. All eyes were on him, and everyone took a step back out of respect. Teddy nodded seriously. "This is the third major shark sighting in these parts. Everyone stay calm, and stay together. I will keep you safe."

He turned back towards the ocean and began his grim march towards his opponent. The shark had gotten much closer in the meantime, and Teddy could see the menacing glint of his long teeth shining in the sun. Determined, he broke into a powerful swim, his arms punching through the waves. 

Back on the beach, Bob had caught up with the crowd, and admired Teddy from afar. "Hey everyone, three cheers for our hero, Teddy. Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!"

The crowd cheered in unison for their savior, and with renewed confidence, Teddy faced the attacker. The shark was massive, over fifteen feet long, and had an evil glint in his eyes. The cheers faded to ringing in Teddy's ears as the shark was upon him, and dived towards his shoulder-

 

"Teddy! Teddy! Wake up! You're having a nightmare." 

Teddy woke up to Bob shaking him by the shoulder, a concerned look on his face. 

"Are you ok? You were yelling in your sleep. Something about sharks?"

Teddy took a few deep breaths, coming back to reality. He was in his bedroom, the early morning sunlight slipping through the blinds and casting familiar shadows on the walls. Bob, in bed next to him, leaning over him still, worried but patiently waiting for Teddy to answer. No sharks, mechanical or otherwise, were trying to kill him. He nodded.

"Sorry Bobby, just having the shark dream again."

Bob smiled sympathetically. He knew about Teddy's reoccurring shark nightmare- one of Teddy's easier-to-understand nightmares. Bob still struggled with aftercare for the mascot nightmares. "Well, there's nothing here that can hurt you. Are you feeling ok now? Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

Teddy grinned. "No. But if you wanted to help me take my mind off of it..." He trailed off, sliding his hands around Bob's soft but inviting stomach. 

"Teddy," Bob chuckled, the fingers tickling his hairy body. "Were you the lifeguard again this time?" he asked, pulling Teddy closer to him. 

"Mm-hmm. And you were this handsome but helpless suntanning guy." He kissed Bob's neck as his fingers dipped towards Bob's boxers.

"Did I have the-"

"Yes, you had the burger towel."


End file.
